


Lilies and Roses

by rosescooper



Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: F/F, jtv, luisa rehab
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 20:21:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9564830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosescooper/pseuds/rosescooper
Summary: Luisa-centered rehab one-shot.Since we haven't been seeing much of her on the show, I thought I might write a little something.This is set two days after she goes to rehab.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [earpsolano](https://archiveofourown.org/users/earpsolano/gifts).



> Hello my lovelies,
> 
> this is just a short Luisa-centered one-shot.  
> Since we haven't been seeing much of her ever since they, once again, sent her off to rehab I though I might write a little something on her time there. AU or not, choose what suits your current needs ;)
> 
> I just hope you enjoy it, like I said: it's short but I just felt like writing something (:

The rain outside her momentary bedroom kept her awake while the wind made it’s way into the room through the old windows of the building.  
Starring at the wall clock she listened to every second pass by, waiting for the early morning hours to turn into a decent enough time for them to enter her room and wake her.  
It was her second night at the clinic and the first one didn’t really count, since she had come in fairly late in the evening.  
Even though the day before she had been evaluated by one of the psychologists, an older man who spoke slower than a turtle could move, they believed she needed special treatment. Meaning as soon as she had finished her breakfast she would get a new psychologist.  
Probably one that had studied at a top school and had made it his mission to make the upcoming months in this clinic a living hell for her. Not that she was expecting for that to happen, but she rarely had had a great time at these kind of places.

 

After what felt like a million hours and a billion thoughts someone finally knocked at her door and shortly after, entered her room.  
“Rise and shine, time to get up!“  
Great. One of those overly happy nurses that most likely had either a perfect life and ran around with a smile on their faces all day long, or one of the many uncharitable nurses this place had to offer that loved to see people suffer.  
Either way, she could finally get up.

Not much later she was finally sitting at one of the tables in the cafeteria with a surprisingly good-looking breakfast before her.  
She had taken one of the tables at one of the corners of the room, looking everyone who came near her table in the eye - the last thing she needed after being talked into going back to rehab without having relapsed was someone who was actually relapsed to tell her how much he or she missed whatever he was recovering from.  
As if it wasn’t hard enough already.

 

She had barely finished her meal when one of the nurses stepped to her table.  
“Miss Alver?“ Luisa looked up the the older nurse and nodded, taking the last sip of her orange juice and simultaneously standing up. “Dr. Mason is now ready for you.“  
The brunette nodded once again, leaving the table and following the nurse to one of the nicer buildings of the clinic.  
Although it was also old, it was definitely having a better time than the building she had her room in which had surely seen better days.

“So, who’s this Dr. Mason?“ Luisa tried to start a conversation as the walking took longer than just two minutes to get to the doctor. “What is so special about him that I need to see this doctor and not my last? Not that I would be complaining, I’m not sure he liked me-“

“He’s booked out.“ The nurse interrupted her little monologue. “Here we are.“ She motioned at a simple door behind her.  
“Oh-“ Luisa started but didn’t get to finish. In that moment the door opened and as the nurse looked at the doctor and saw, that everything was alright, she left.  
“Miss Alver, hello.“ The doctor smiled at her in a heartwarming way that made Luisa feel actually welcomed. “Please, come in.“  
As the doctor stepped aside to let her pass, Luisa entered the room and quickly sat down on a large couch next to a coffee table.  
The doctor smiled again, walking to the desk to grab pen and paper before sitting down on a chair on the other side of the coffee table.

 

“Luisa, right?“ Dr. Mason wrote something down and then looked at the brunette who was simply starring back.  
“You’re not what I imagined when I heard about a Dr. Mason.“ Luisa said, not answering the question.  
“You don’t have to call me Dr. Mason, please call me Lilian.“ The doctor answered, pulling her dark blonde hair to one side and smiled at her again. A smile that now was more than just heartwarming or welcoming-  
“So, Lilian, why did I get you as my doctor?“ Luisa asked, smiling carefully back at her.  
The blonde wrote something down once again, smiling brightly as she did so but not seeming to want to answer the question.  
“Let’s talk about you, Miss Alver.“  
“Luisa.“ The brunette corrected her gently.  
“Right, Luisa.“ Lilian nodded slowly and looked at her for a few seconds before continuing. “What are you here for?“  
Luisa grinned, “I assumed my new doctor would have my old doctor’s notes.“  
The other woman nodded, “I do. I just would like to hear it from you.“  
It took a few seconds for Luisa to answer as she was simply looking back at the doctor, not sure where to start.

“Well, you see it’s kind of a long story. It was not my intention to have to choose between her and my family. My brother, really. I loved her.“ Luisa bit her lip, looking at Lilian whose deep blue eyes were starring right into hers. Luisa’s heart skipped a beat.  
“I still love her.“ She continued. “And when I left to be with my brother, I thought I could leave it behind, “un-love“ her somehow. I thought I could start anew and that I had a family to go back to. But, even though he had noticed my absence, my brother had his hands full with his hotel and his ex-wife and there didn’t seem to be much space left for me.“  
“So you started drinking again?“ Lilian asked quietly, her voice even seemed to tremble slightly which confused Luisa to forget what she had been talking about.  
“No.“ She continued after a few seconds. “Although I wanted to. I felt lonely and I knew there were only two ways to make me happy again: go back to her or drink.“ Luisa sighed and stopped to look at Lilian for what felt like an eternity.  
And thankfully, the doctor didn’t ask any questions but simply let Luisa star at her until she felt ready to continue.

 

“I couldn’t go back to her.“ She started again. Shaking her head she continued: “Not because I didn’t want to. I felt so lonely, all I wanted to do was go back. She seems to be the only one to truly care about be or at least the only one who wants me happy and around.“  
“Why couldn’t you?“  
“My brother. He had just lost his mother and he was having so much trouble already, I just couldn’t leave him.“  
“It seems to be an awful lot about your brother most of the time.“ Lilian commented carefully, writing down some sentences before asking a final question.  
“So, if you didn’t relapse, why are you here?“  
“Because if I weren’t here, I would have relapsed. And I would have hated myself and I would have-“ She shook off the thought and ran her fingers through her hair.  
“You would’ve what?“  
Luisa shook her head once again, standing up to walked around the room, unsure what to do or say.

 

“Why did I get you as my new doctor?“ The brunette asked once again. The session was coming to an end and she truly wanted to know. “Why couldn’t I stay with Dr. Lee? Like I usually do?“  
Lilian smiled and looked at the couch, motioning her to sit back down. Luisa sighed but did as asked.  
Lilian reached forward, moving the roses on the coffee table to the side and placing pen and paper on it.  
She looked at Luisa, starred almost as to answer the question without having to say a word. Without having to truly answer it. Trying to keep it a secret for as long as possible.  
Luisa starred back into the deep blue eyes, her body shivering as she tried to burry the thoughts that was slowly crawling up. Because they would mean one of two things: Hope and Fear.  
Hope, because she could be right and fear, because if she was right, it meant it could go south fast.  
“I don’t know what you’re trying to tell me.“ Luisa murmured, scared to say the words. Scared, because there was a third possibility: what if she was wrong? What if she said it out loud and this doctor put her away for being crazy?

“Luisa?“ Lilian’s soft voice echoed in her head as she simply starred at the red roses on the coffee table.  
“Why did I get you as-“ before she could repeat her question one last time the door of the office opened and one of the nurses entered.  
“Excuse me, Dr. Mason. Miss Alver’s hour is over. Your next patient is waiting.“ Lilian nodded and looked at Luisa as she stood up and walked around the coffee table towards the door.  
“Then I’ll see you tomorrow, Miss Alver.“ Dr. Mason smiled softly and Luisa slowly smiled back, nodding before turning around to follow the nurse back to the main building.

 

It was already dark outside when Luisa got back to her room after dinner. She preferred spending her evening alone in her room instead of spending time with the other patients and play cards.  
And it wasn’t until she opened the room that she felt like something was off. Slowly, she closed the door behind her and turned on the lights.  
There was a smell in the room that seemed was new but yet familiar to her brain. She turned around, looking at every inch of the room, her gaze freezing as it fell onto her bed.

Carefully, as if she could wake up from a dream in the few seconds it took her to get there, Luisa walked to her bed.  
As her hands reached for what was lying on her bed, her stomach dropped and her heart missed a beat.  
She opened a simply folded piece of paper, her eyes re-reading the line over and over again.  
“Don’t look so surprised, you knew I would never let you be alone.“  
Luisa opened her mouth to a silent and short laugh as she picked up what had been laying beneath the letter.  
“Rose…“ She whispered, sitting down on the bed as she took out one powdered donut and slowly bit into it.


End file.
